


Family don't end with blood

by GlassHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Realizzata per l'iniziativa "Screw Prompts, give me points!" con il prompt 37 " I love you "<br/>Basata sulla friendship Charlie & Dean.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family don't end with blood

**Author's Note:**

> Realizzata per l'iniziativa "Screw Prompts, give me points!" con il prompt 37 " I love you "  
> Basata sulla friendship Charlie & Dean.

 

_"Dovrai andare a comprarti una camicia a fiori, prima o poi. "_

_"Mi hai scambiato per qualche maledetto hippie?"_

_"È che non ci starebbe male nel tuo guardaroba. Era per distrarti. "_

_"Aha-ha, non funziona molto. "_

_"Andiamo Dean, dovrai uscire prima o poi, non puoi semplicemente continuare a deprimerti, andare al bagno, mangiare hamburger e far fare a Sam il lavoro sporco al posto tuo. "_

_"Hey, cucino degli ottimi hamburger. La gente farebbe la fila per mangiarli. "_

_"Se permettessi alla gente di venirne a conoscenza.”_

_Charlie si siede accanto a lui, facendo scontrare le loro spalle._

_"Non sai quando finirà e se ci mettesse anni, vorrai almeno ammazzarti di schifezze in un fast food vero, andare al mini golf per stracciare qualcuno che non sia Sam o te stesso e visitare il comicon prima che -perdonami Dio nerd- cessi d'esistere."_

_Dean sbuffa e la spinge a sua volta, sembrano dei bambini che giocano così quando il braccio di Dean è un arma di pura distruzione. Non vuole uscire, chissà cosa potrebbe succedere se lo facesse._

_"Non voglio far del male alla gente, Charlie. E se per evitarlo dovrò vivere da eremita, lo farò. "_

_Lei muove i suoi capelli rossi prima di dargli uno scappellotto sulla nuca._

_"Ow."_

_"Stai scappando come un bambino. Non è rinchiudendoti nelle tua tana che salverai la gente, Dean. I problemi si affrontano, uno alla volta, anche facendo delle cazzate nel processo. Me l'ha detto qualcuno, una volta."_

_"Questo qualcuno è un'idiota. "_

_"Oh beh, nessuno è perfetto. "_

_Charlie ha sorriso e ha lasciato la stanza, dopo._

_I capelli rossi e i denti bianchi sembrano usciti da una cartolina mentre saluta lui e Sam insieme a un Ci si vede, stronzetti._

Dean ci pensa.

Pensa a quel determinato momento, quando la sua vita non sembrava aver preso una piega brutta, almeno non cosi brutta.

Nel linguaggio Winchester, brutto ha più di un livello d'intensità. Lui e suo fratello li hanno provati tutti, nessuno escluso.

 

Charlie non andava a trovarli al bunker cosi spesso, ma chiamava, era tipo da telefonate. Un po' come lui.

Dean ride in maniera sforzata, si scola il whiskey che ha davanti a lui, in quel bar scadente di terza categoria. Alza la mano verso il barista, come dire Hey, dammene ancora e anche il barista ha la faccia da bar di terza categoria.

Cosa gli direbbe Charlie? _'Alza il culo, puttana'_ e lui sa che la ascolterebbe, come l'ha ascoltata altre volte. Come ha seguito Sam e le sue cazzate.

È quello che sono, la loro eredità piena di cazzate che hanno fatto e continueranno a fare, non si fermeranno adesso.

 

_La famiglia non finisce col sangue._

 

È l'eredita che Bobby ha lasciato, quella che non se ne andrà mai.

Dean però ride ancora, facendo girare quel poco di clientela che è rimasta e il marchio brucia. Tutto gira, e può vedere tutti coperti di sangue, fino a che il focus torna, il barista è vivo. Basta aprire gli occhi per capire che è solo un'allucinazione, un'altra,

un'imitazione che Dean ha avuto fin troppe volte negli ultimi mesi.

Si stringe il braccio e butta giù un sorso di alcol nella sua gola, come se bastasse a frenarlo.

La verità è che avrebbe davvero bisogno di Charlie, ora.

Avrebbe bisogno di un'altra delle sue chiamate, perché Charlie ha sempre saputo cosa significasse essere Dean Winchester.

 

_Ne uscirai Dean, io mi fido di te. Ci fidiamo tutti di te, devi solo crederci anche tu._

 

Se la ricorda ancora lì, in quel pidocchioso bagno. Era Charlie che doveva ballare sulla sua tomba, ricordargli quanto fosse stupido, raccontare degli annedoti imbarazzanti a Cas, mentre stavano a braccetto, anche se quell'immagine gli fa abbastanza ridere perché sul serio, fa ridere pensare Cas in un contesto simile ma l'avrebbe fatto, per lui e per Charlie, per tutti loro.

Dean non è bravo in quello, non come lo sarebbe stata lei. Non è bravo a reagire, non è bravo ad avere a che fare con la morte. Per questo, Charlie sarebbe stata più adatta. Più adatta in qualsiasi cosa. Ha dei privilegi essere la migliore amica e sorellina di Dean Winchester, primo tra tutti morire in giovane età.

Se fosse in lei e credesse alle cazzate sulla reincarnazione, pregherebbe un Dio qualsiasi di non farla incappare di nuovo in un Winchester.

Il telefono squilla ma Dean continua a bere, forse è Sam, forse è Cas.

 

_I love you, Dean._

_I know._

 

Charlie era un'appassionata di Star Wars. In realtà era un'appassionata di tutto, e sul viso di Dean c'è un sorriso amaro e dolce allo stesso tempo. Se avesse potuto scegliere, o avesse potuto essere diverso,magari migliore, avrebbe mantenuto la sua promessa e le promesse che le avrebbe fatto da lì in poi.

 

È la sorellina che non ho mai avuto.

Aveva detto a Sam appena l'avevano salutata quel caldo pomeriggio di tanto tempo prima, e non aveva mentito. Ora, beh... ora Dean avrebbe fatto qualcosa che Charlie non avrebbe approvato, dovunque fosse.

 

_Mi fido di te, so che puoi farcela._

L'ultima goccia d'alcol nel suo corpo sembrava raffreddata e solleticava il suo stomaco talmente tanto da sgorgare in una risata.

 

_I love you, Dean._

_Me too._

 

Avrebbe voluto risponderle, perché Charlie se lo meritava, si meritava tutto quello che non le era successo da quando i fratelli le erano comparsi nella vita come un uragano.

Avrebbe voluto portarla al Comicon, avrebbe voluto lasciarle una stanza nel bunker, la più piccola, perché le sorelline vengono sempre bistrattate, è cosi che funziona in una famiglia.

Avrebbe voluto che Charlie incontrasse Scarlett Johansonn, baciandola sulla bocca come nei suoi sogni.

Avrebbe voluto tante cose, Dean, ma alla fine si trattava di lui e la sua vita piena di rinunce.

 

"Siamo io e te, vecchio mio. "

Una relazione fatta di alcol e scelte sbagliate.

 

Perdonami per quel che ho fatto. Ancora di più per quello che sto per fare.

  
  
  
  



End file.
